


Hidden feelings

by adeladeebenny



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeladeebenny/pseuds/adeladeebenny
Summary: Strange is teaching Wanda magic. They´re really close friends.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

Wanda was Strange's apprentice for a whole year. She was also one of his closest friends. He would do anything for her. If he had to he would die for her. They were studying in library together. Wanda was smiling for no reason and Stephen observed her.

"Wanda?" Spoke to her Strange. She looked to his face.

"Yes, Stephen?" She replied as quickly as she could.

"Is there something funny in that book?" He asked. Wanda laughed.

"No, I just remembered something." She sayd. Strange was slightly confused.

"What is it?" He asked another question.

"Do you remember our first week?" Replied Wanda with a question. He could only guess what is this conversation about.

"Yes?"

"How I fell and you catched me?" She explained. Stephen suddenly remembered. But he didn't know why she considered it funny.

"And that was funny?" He asked. Wanda shooked her had.

"No. It was sweet, Stephen."

"Okay, I don't understand." She had to explained it because Doctor Strange didn't follow. Wanda smiled and winked at him. She wanted to change the subject.

"Could we stop studying for a minute and do something else?" Suggested miss Maximoff. Stephen wanted to agree.

"And what would that be?" He asked. And Wanda didn't know.

"I-.. what would you wanna do?" She asked him instead of thinking what would she wanted to do. Her head was empty. She could agree to anything he would suggest. Strange considered what they should do. And the he got and idea.

"I'd say let's go somewhere else. What would you say?" He asked.

"Where?"

"Uhh... what about some pub in London?" He wanted to know about her opinion. She smirked.

"Are you inviting me to lunch?"

"Yep. If you agree?" He seemed quite nervous. But he was relieved when she nodded.

"London is beautiful. When do we go?"

"Right now?"

"That's perfect." She replied happily. "And then what?"

"Then we should go back to study. You have much to learn." Said Strange as Wanda stood up and went outside of library.

"Okay, doc." She smiled. She waited for her friend to open a portal to London. Stephen had to laugh a bit. She called him 'doc' and she didn't do that so often. Just when she wanted to make fun of him.  
It didn't last long and the powerfull duo apeared in front of one of many London pubs.  
Stephen opened doors and letted her go first. Like a true gentleman.  
Duo tooked a seating spot in the corner. As Wanda sat down she looked at Strange. He noticed that she was staring at him.

"Wanda? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." She replied.

"Then why are you staring?" He was really confused and curious at the same time.

"Can't I? Don't be rude, Stephen."

"I'm not rude."

"Hmm.." She mumbled something just for herself. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Tell me instead, what we'll be eating today." Strange suggested a different subject. But Wanda had already been driven away. She was daydreaming about something. And she also replied weirdly to him.

"You."

"Okay-.. Wait what?" He was shocked after he realized what she said. Wanda froze.

"Did I said that out loud?" She almost burst to tears. Strange didn't know what to say. He swallowed.

"It would appear so." He answered quietly. Wanda realised what was happening. And she didn't like that pressure.

"That's-... shit. I-I gotta go." Wanda stuttered, stood up and run away. In that moment Strange knew what happened. He stood up shortly after her and immediately went after her. He pushed a waiter to a side and followed his apprentice to the bathroom.

"Wanda," he said her name when he got to female's bathroom. He knocked on a door to one booth. He didn't knew exactly where she was. She got really quiet. "Wanda?"

"Go away!" She yelled loudly. Stephen sighted.

"Wanda, I won't go away until I'm convinced you're okay." He proclaimed.

"I'm fine. Now go away." Said Wanda. Strange shooked his head. Of course he didn't believe her words.

"Come on." He prompted her to speak her mind. This wasn't Wanda he knew.

"Just go. I'll be there in a second." She told him. He heard her cry. Then suddenly something came across his mind.

"Wanda, read my mind." He spoke his mind. He didn't saw how Wanda frowned. Wanda just didn't expect him to say that.

"But you told me not to." She protested. Stephen sighted. He knew that.

"And now I'm telling you to do it, Wanda." He told her. Wanda obeyed. Stephen felt her mind inside his head as she read his every thought. He allowed her to see his feelings for her. He fell in love with her and now he exposed himself. She was overwhelmed and she fell on a floor besides the toilet she was sitting on. Strange heard that sound and he used one of his spells to unlock the doors. Then he saw her on the floor.

"Wanda!" He screamed to wake her up. He checked her head. Luckily there was no blood. Then Wanda woke.

"Oh, my head. What the hell was that?" She asked him. Strange felt weird. He just expose himself to this witchy lady. It was moment of courage. Wanda sat on the toilet.

"You were in my head." He had the urge to explain what happened. Wanda felt ashamed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologizes to him.

"Don't be. I asked you to do that."

"You... you have feelings for me." She said what was clearly obvious. Strange nodded. He felt somehow insecure. He also knew that Wanda felt the same. She wanted to fuck him, he deducted that much.

"Yes." He agreed. She didn't say anything to that. But her actions spoke for her. She decided to give him a kiss. One deep French kiss and then both of them knew what should come next.  
They didn't pull away for a whole minute. Wanda started unbutton his shirt and Strange didn't want to stop her. The toilet booth was closed. Wanda stopped kissing Strange and decided to take of her pants. Even her panties was on the ground and Stephen looked down. He saw her shaved coochie.

"Do you like my hoohoo?" She asked jokingly. Strange laughed.

"Do you call it like that normally?" He had to ask. The half naked Wanda frowned.

"Is that a problem?" She seemed angry. But Strange didn't wanted to make her angry. He had to make it right.

"No. I like your hoohoo." He told her in romantic voice. She giggled. Strange figured she wasn't serious. Then he bowed down to her womanhood. Her vagina smelled wonderful. He putted two fingers inside her love canal. Wanda moaned. He started to finger her. She grabbed his hand and showed him how to do it correctly.

"Oh, Stephen!" She groaned his name. "I want you inside me."

"You want my dingdong inside your hoohoo?" He asked as he pulled his zipper down. Wanda bursted laughing. And her laughter was extremely contagious. Strange had to laugh to his own joke, too. Wanda managed to calm herself. She straddled and enabled him entrance to her coochie.

"Yes." Nodded Wanda. And then he made an entrance. He speeded up and almost everyone could hear Wanda´s moaning. Both of them forgot that they are still in that pub. But they didn´t care.


	2. I. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a nightmares. She´s really concerned about it.

Wanda was sleeping in Strange's bed and he was reading besides her. He couldn't fall asleep. He had to watch her. He really loved her. It was two days since they shared intimate moment in a public bathroom. He really enjoyed it and so did Wanda.  
Wanda suddenly started to cry. Strange panicked. He decided to woke her up. He did it gently.

"Wanda," he whispered. In that moment was Wanda awake. Strange hugged her tightly.

"Stephen," she mumbled his name. She felt his chin pressuring on her forehead.

"Another nightmare?" He asked. She sighted.

"Yes." She replied. She felt her eyes were wet from tears.

"Can I ask what was it about?"

"I-.. I was dreaming about that fight with Agatha. And... I don't know." Wanda was really anxious.

"Oh Wanda, it's okay. She can't hurt you." He was trying to assure her.

"I know that now. But I lost in that dream. It was horrible." She wanted to explain her feelings to him. But she couldn't properly form words.

"It was just a dream." He tried again. Wanda was really concerned about her dreams.

"I don't know why I have these dreams." Revealed Wanda. And in that moment a thought came across Stephen's mind.

"If you want, we can look into some books. Maybe it is some kind of sign." He suggested quickly. And Wanda was really glad he did. She almost jumped out of the bed and reached for a nightrobe.

"Yep. Let's go." She grabbed Strange's hand and dragged him to the library. They didn't had to walk long. It was just behind the corner of a long hallway. They arrived to the library and after then she let go of his hand. "So where should we start?"

"Here, Wanda. Books about dreams and dreamwalking. We can start here." He pointed at a shelf full of books.

"Thanks." Said Wanda quickly and then she run to books in a bookshelf Strange pointed at. Strange stood there and didn't know what to say. He wanted to spend this day with her but not like that. But he also wanted to help her.  
They started to read those books. Studied every last word for hours. Then Wanda felt tired and so did Strange.

"Can we take a break?" Strange asked. Wanda looked at his face.

"In a minute." Replied Wanda. She sticked her puppils to the paper and decided to ignore the doctor.

"Wanda, I can tell you're tired." He said. She didn't looked at him.

"Hold on. Let me read this page." She protested.

"I'll make a coffee." Strange decided. He stood up and walked away. When he came back with two cups of hot coffee, Wanda had her head in a open book. She was sleeping and quietly snoring. Strange putted those cups on the table. He decided to pick her up and bring her to his bed.  
He putted her gently on the sheets and watched her as she slept. He picked up a book he was reading before and he continued to read.

"Aaah!" Wanda screamed from her sleep as she woke up. She scared Stephen.

"What?!" He squeaked in shock. Wanda looked at him. "Wanda, are you okay?"

She looked terrified. Tears bursted from her eyes. "No."

"What happened?"

"It was the nightmare again. And-.." It seemed like she couldn't finish that sentence. She gasped.

"It's okay, you're safe, Wanda." He wanted to assure her that everything is fine and she was just having a bad dream. He hugged her.

"She killed you in that dream." She proclaimed. Her voice was shaking from fear.

"What? Agatha?" He asked and she nodded. "Wanda, come on you know I would took her with one finger."

Wanda was quiet.

"Hey, Wanda, you know she can't hurt anyone. You made sure she's harmless." He had to remind her that.

"Yeah, I know. But what if-.."

"No 'what if', Wanda you have to stop worrying. You won't loose me."

"That's not very assuring." She said.

"Alright, I'm running out of words I could tell you." He told her. She looked sad. But Strange knew how to cheer her up. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She closed her eyes and so did he. He putted her on a pillow and she suddenly felt relaxed. He pulled away and started to taking her clothes of. She undressed her bra and he could see her boobs. Nice, he thought for himself.

"Fuck me, doc." She groaned. Strange laughed.

"Please, don't call me like that." He protested against that silly nickname. Wanda laughed with him. "I love your laughter."

"And I yours." She said. He grabbed her firmly by her waist and kissed her. He used tongue. He moved his palm to her love spot and enter her vagina. She moaned and whispered to his ear: "Harder daddy!"

"Oh, yes." He enjoyed her little moans and beggined to kiss her boobs. He sucked her left nipple and she continued groaning. Then she came. His fingers were wet from her love juice. He undressed.

"I want more, Stephen." She begged for his cock inside her vagina. And in that second he entered hers insides. It was pleasant moment for both of them. This was more comfortable than public restroom where they did the dirty for the first time.  
"Harder!" She yelled. They should be glad that they were alone. And Wong listened to Beyonce so he couldn't hear them.  
Stephen speeded up and then he came. Accidentally inside her. He didn't pulled out in time.

"Uhm, Wanda?" He spoke to her. He was almost out of breath and so was her.

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance you're on your period?"

"Quite the opposite." She proclaimed.

"Well..." His voice was high. She realized what this meant. He came into her canal of fun.

"You came into me?" She gasped and pulled her side of blanket to her breasts. Strange felt ashamed.

"Maybe?" That meant yes. Wanda rolled her eyes. How could be so reckless? She thought.

"Great." Sighted.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly.

"Stephen, don't." She hushed him. He didn't understood.

"What?"

"I love you and I want to have a family with you, but-.. I'm not sure if I can protect it." She told him how she felt. Stephen knew he had to say something. He took a deep breath and tauched her face. He looked into her eyes.

"You're not alone, Wanda." He made a little pause. He stood up and then he kneeled before her. He pulled out of nightstand a ring. "Wanda? Would you do me a great honor and marry me?"

Wanda looked shocked. She smiled slightly and she replied to him. "No."


	3. II.Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Stephen are playing a sex game

Stephen was in shock. Did Wanda really said to him she's not gonna marry him? He looked like a wounded animal. Why did she said that? He didn't understand.

"What? But-.."

"Oh come on, Stephen, of course I'll marry you." She laughed.

"Oh."

"It was a joke. I wanted to see your reaction. I'm sorry." She giggled. Strange realized what she said. He didn't understand why did she do that to him. He laughed it of though.

"You're such a tease."

"I know." Wanda smiled. Strange kissed her on her mouth. Wanda hugged him and then she smiled. He putted her on her back. Then she started to giggle. "Stephen, let's play with me a game."

"What do you suggest?" He asked. Wanda bited her lip and she smiled.

"A roleplay. You're gonna be a doctor and I'll be your patient." She explained but Stephen didn't understood.

"I don't quite follow." He told her.

"Let me explain, you will do me a checkup, like a doctor, and then we'll fuck." She smiled. But he was more and more weirded out.

"I'll do what?"

"Check up. You have never seen a single porn video?" She asked. He shooked his head.

"I did but not this one apparently." He proclaimed. Wanda raised eyebrows. Strange knew he had to do it. He wanted to please her. "Bud I'll try my best, honey."

"No, I'm not 'honey' but your naughty patient."

"Naughty patient? That's new. I have never talked to patients this way." He explained. Wanda looked at him seductively. She bitted her lip.

"Try for me." She begged. And He thought for himself it seemed weird but he wanted to do as she asked. Let's give it a try.

"Oh, okay."

"Oh doctor, there's something wrong with my vagina. Could you check her?" She started to roleplay. Strange was still weird out, but he managed to pull himself together. He smiled deviantly as he got himself to the hot mood.

"I am going to check your vagina." He said nervously. Wanda was turned on. She started to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh yes, check it. I'm scared I'm sick." She proclaimed. Stephen helped her took her pants down. And after her panties where on the ground he straddled her legs. He patted her vagina and heard as she moaned. He putted three fingers inside.

"Oh. It's seems like you suffer from a syndrom of not enough wet pussy." He said really seriously.

"It is serious?"

"I'm afraid so. It can be very deadly, miss Maximoff." He replied in serious tone. She faked scared look.

"Oh no. Is there something to do?" She imitated a shocked expression.

"Luckily there is. I have to touch you intimately." He explained. He really wanted to giggle because his actor skills were not perfect. Not in this way anyways.

"Oh you have to, doctor. You will save my life." She moaned and moved her ass closer to him.

"Im glad I have your consent." He said. He smelled her womanhood and he closed his eyes. He touched her love pit with his two fingers and she groaned exitedly.

"Oh, doctor, I think you have to take my temperature." She whispered.

"Wanda, that doesn't make any sence." Strange complained. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"But this doesn't have to make sence. It's a sex game." She had to explain it to him. He frowned.

"Oh I screw it up?" He asked. She shooked her head.

"No. It's fine. You're still learning. Next time we could be teacher and student." She suggested suddenly. He smiled.

"So you're into that." He proclaimed. She nodded.

"Kinda."

"Let's continue then." He proposed. And she was happy in that moment. Strange was the very first person who agreed to this roleplay. Not even Vision was into this.

"Treat me, doctor." She begged. She was wet as he felt on his hand.

"Well the good sign is you're no longer dry. Now I have to fuck you very hard." He told her.

"Oh and why?"

"So I would be sure you will be healthy." He explained.

"Oh yeah, I understand, doctor, you have to do it. Fuck me hard." She whispered. Then she felt his hard cock inside her. It felt so good. "Oh, yes!" She moaned. Doctor didn't said a word he just wanted to enjoy this pleasure. He fastened up and listened to her moans. Then he cummed inside her again. But that didn't matter.

"How was it?"

"No, you have to say, how do you feel, my naughty naughty patient." She corrected him. He giggled because he couldn't hold it longer.

"There's no way I'm gonna say it, Wanda."

"Say it!"

"O come on."

"Say it!"

"Uhh... how do you feel my... naughty.. naughty patient?" He said it but was so annoyed.

"It was good remedy." She said. "Am I healthy again, doctor?"

"Yes you are." He told her. "This is over right?"

"Yeah," she said. "We can continue tomorrow. Right now I wanna focuse on my dreams."

As she said she stood up, dressed herself and walked away. Strange had to process everything that happened in their bed. What did he agreed on? But it didn't matter as long as was Wanda happy.

"It was fun, though." He said for himself. He started to dress up and then he went to library. He sat with a big book next to Wanda. Then a figure appeared indoors. It was Wong. Stephen's friend. Wanda and Steouen heard coughing sound. He tried to draw their attention to himself.

"You know I heard you even though I was not listening?"


End file.
